


Let Sleeping Detectives Lie

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, Nudity, Sleep, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Detectives Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

John took off his jacket as he entered the flat. He noticed that Sherlock wasn't in the sitting room, nor was he in the kitchen running some experiment or the other. Checking, John saw that Sherlock's coat and scarf were on their hook on the door, yet there was no way he'd go out in this chilly weather without them. Perhaps he was in his bedroom, or... 

~~~~~

About a month earlier, John had come home to find Sherlock sleeping in his bed. He'd been angry, and had given Sherlock a talk about privacy and personal space. Sherlock had explained that his own bed had been covered with books, and that John's bed was really quite comfortable. Plus, he reasoned, John had been at work, so it wasn't as if he was using the bed at the time. 

John thought the whole thing over, and once he'd calmed down, he decided that, really, it wasn't that big of a deal. Sherlock only used John's bed when he was at work, always slept on top of the duvet, and... well, at least it meant he was _sleeping_ , which was one of those "transport" things he ignored during cases. So if flopping down on John's bed was what it took to get the detective to sleep, John concluded that it was a small price to pay. 

~~~~~

Climbing the stairs, John carefully opened his bedroom door. As he had expected, Sherlock was indeed sleeping on his bed. What he had not expected, however, was that Sherlock was naked.

John's first instinct was to close the door and sneak back downstairs to start dinner. But, as often happened while living with Sherlock, he began second-guessing himself. Would it be so bad to just take a peek? It was _his_ room, after all; hell, Sherlock hadn't even bothered to lock the door...

John stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Then he looked down at the sight in front of him. Sherlock was laying on his left side; his arms were curled against his chest, but his legs were stretched out, his feet hanging ever-so-slightly off the end of John's bed. Naked and contrasted to John's dark blue duvet, Sherlock looked even paler than usual. John could also see how thin and wiry he was, the slightest hint of ribs sticking out on his side, and his spine visible in his back. John sighed. He was definitely going to have to put his foot down about Sherlock eating regular meals.

Sherlock twitched a little, then rolled onto his back. His legs were spread just a little bit, and his right knee was slightly bent. His left arm was draped over his this chest, and his head was tilted to the left, exposing his long, lovely neck.

While Sherlock had many lovely features to look at, John found himself focusing between Sherlock's legs. Even flaccid, Sherlock's penis was long, and thicker than John would have guessed. John tried to focus on something else; Sherlock's beautiful face, his long, slim hands, his thin, pale chest. But it was no use, his eyes kept going back to that one particular feature. John chastised himself. He was a forty year old doctor, for God' sake, he shouldn't be so obsessed about another's man cock, even if Sherlock's was a rather nice one.

Sherlock yawned and stretched, his toes curling, his arms reaching out to both sides. Then Sherlock turned again, onto his right side this time. His legs curled up against his chest this time; he ended up in fetal position. As he settled into deep sleep again, John decided it was time to leave. He snuck out, closing the door behind him. After taking a moment to compose himself, John headed to the kitchen.


End file.
